wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tichondrius
Tichondrius the Darkener was the leader of the Nathrezim Dreadlords of the Burning Legion, under the command of Kil'jaeden. He was a major character in the Warcraft III Path of the Damned, The Invasion of Kalimdor and Eternity's End campaigns. While he appeared often, he was never available for the user to control. Apparently he was the most powerful Dreadlord in existence, evidenced by the title of the "Darkener", similar to how Mannoroth is referred as the "Destructor", Kil'jaeden is called the "Deceiver" and Archimonde is known as the "Defiler". Biography War of the Ancients Tichondrius did not appear to have any part in the War of the Ancients, though at times in WarCraft III, his comments implied firsthand experience. Since he is not mentioned in the War of the Ancients trilogy, he may not have played a significant or noteworthy role. The Scourge of Lordaeron Prior to the Third War, Tichondrius was chosen by Kil'jaeden to personally police the newest agent of the Legion, Ner'zhul, the malefic Lich King. Tichondrius was none too pleased with the appointment, but accepted it in the end. As befitting his status as the greatest of the Nathrezim, Tichondrius was placed in charge of a number of Scourge operations. Following the corruption of Prince Arthas Menethil, Tichondrius introduced himself to the Death Knight, providing him with orders from Ner'zhul, especially concerning the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad. Tichondrius regularly discussed the Scourge's progress with his colleagues, Anetheron and Mephistroth, who remained on a Legion planet in the Nether. The Darkener expressed (justified) concern that Ner'zhul had alternative plans for his new "champion," but Mephistroth pointed out that he "wouldn't dare undermine our efforts now." The Dreadlord continued his work, eventually overseeing the death of Uther Lightbringer, the invasion and destruction of Quel'Thalas, and the siege of Dalaran. Once Archimonde was summoned, he decreed that the Lich King was no longer needed, and gave Tichondrius control of the Scourge. The Invasion of Kalimdor The humans, having lost their most powerful leaders and heroes, quickly fell before the might of the Legion, now joined by Mannoroth. Mannoroth was still sore over the failure of the orcs, and even more so when when Tichondrius smugly observed that the Scourge had done the job the orcs couldn't. Mannoroth became even more enraged when Tichondrius informed him that the orcs had left the continent. The pit lord was eager to take his frustrations out on the orcs, so at the first opportunity he and Tichondrius picked up the trail and followed the orcs to the ancient land of Kalimdor. The arrival at Kalimdor reminded the pair of demon lords only too well that the threat of the night elves still remained, as well as the demigod, Cenarius. Mannoroth suspected that unless weakened, they would still pose a considerable threat. Tichondrius, however, came up with a solution. He knew that the orcs had earned the wrath of Cenarius, and he believed that corrupting the orcs once again would give them the power to defeat Cenarius, leaving him defeated when the Legion began their invasion of Kalimdor in full. Encouraged by the Darkener's plot, Mannoroth spilt his burning blood into a sacred pool... Death In spite of Mannoroth's death at the hands of Grom Hellscream, Tichondrius proceeded with the invasion. The Scourge, more dangerous than ever thanks the demonic support of Felhounds, Doomguard and Infernals, was more than successful in penetrating Ashenvale without Cenarius's intervention. The combined forces of the orcs and the humans, coupled with the resistance of the night elf druids, eventually managed to halt their progress. As the invasion of Kalimdor progressed, Tichondrius began corrupting the forests of Felwood using a powerful artifact, the Skull of Gul'dan. However, the skull was consumed by Illidan Stormrage, who had been tipped off by none other than Arthas. Transformed by the skull into a demon-hybrid, Illidan used his newfound power to vanquish Tichondrius. After his death, Anetheron became the new lord of the Nathrezim. Gallery Image:Tichondrius.jpg|Tichondrius from Warcraft III Image:TichondriusArthasIntroduction.jpg|Tichondrius introduces himself to the new recruit, Arthas, in Warcraft III. Image:IllidanFightTichondrius.jpg|Tichondrius the Darkener makes his last stand against Illidan Image:ActionTichondrius.jpg|The official Tichondrius action figure. Category:Deceased Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Major Characters Category:Nathrezim Category:Burning Legion Category:Warcraft III units Category:Demons